Talk:ShadowClan
((I'm sorry you get so upset about fighting. I'm not going to rewrite anything. I tried to make it realistic, but placing someone else's character is common and happens a lot in roleplaying. You also don't give anyone time to react because you attack then you back away 'ready for another attack'. Sorry, now don't get mad at me over a paragraph.)) Mothstar stepped off of Crabclaw, he dipped his head. "I'm sorry Darkshine, there was no other way to get him to leave." He turned towards Crabclaw, his gaze flickering back to his warriors. "You got your fight, now leave." Mothstar hissed, his claws flexing on the earth. --Mothstar (ok fine, ill respond my way then. now dont be a wimp and dodge this one, shall we?) Crabclaw staggered to his paws as Mothstar let go of him. He swung around, slowly padding up to Mothstar. He licked his claws slowly before he spoke. "You are the biggest coward I have ever met. You are too pathetic and weak to fight me on your own, you have to wait for some other cat to attack me so you can join in." With his finishing words, he swung his paw down on Mothstar's head before he had any time to react, driving the unexpecting tom's head into the ground. He drove his unsheathed claws into his left eye at the same time, digging them deep inside, as to make sure that he would never see from that eye again. "That she-cat who attacked me first, she would be a better leader than you. (lol see what i did there?) She was brave." With that he removed his claws from his left eye, and limped over to where Dapplestream was. "You are a brave and skilled fighter, if you are a rouge, I am sure any clan would be glad to have you." He gave one last look at Shadowclan before leaving through the entrance and back to his territory.-Crabclaw(did you like that? If you get to attack me 4 times without a pause so i can respond, you get to be blind in one eye.) (-totally lost) Hawkshadow cast Dapplestream a glance, "raising a brow" at her. What a fighter, I'm glas she's on my side... He shifted, deciding to act like he didn't know her, so nobody would get curious.---- Honeypetal cast Mothstar a worried glance.Silverstar 03:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Honestly white, I'm not a happy camper when you go and rip out his eye)) ★Darкsнïne★ 03:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (didnt rip out his eye, i brutally stabbed ONE of them. big deal, much worse things could have happened, i could have gone for both. I am not a nhappy camper when i get quad comboed...)Whitestar 03:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Crabclaw, I'm done. I'm not going to fight anymore because I'm tired of getting the same response everytime. You're only angry at me and want to show that anger in a roleplay paragraph. Then you start praising Dapple because she attacked you and I didn't? Look, I'm sick tired of this and I want it to stop. Things were going peacefully but then you just ruin everything by declining any attempt to leave. If you want to fight so badly, why not start up the Fight club again? Don't fight over pointless things, you just want to fight over something. I don't care how much you insult me because I'm tired. See, this is exactly ''why I didn't want to fight you in the beginning because it would end up with some kind of arguement. Crabclaw is just too inexplicable, I'm tired of his attitude towards everything. What is up with his hatred for Mothstar anyway? You ignore my move with a complaint for a small mistake I made and then replace it with a move that pratically gives ''me ''no time to respond. You get how I feel now? I might just delete this whole thing and restart. You're causing too much of a difficulty for us all and disturbing a ceremony. This is basically sheer breaking the rules. Crabclaw is basically beaten up, dead. I'm also upset about he has that stupid growth mutation that is just pure overpowering. What's the point in this battle anyway? And no, I'm not responding because I don't want Mothstar harmed. Dapplestream had '''only '''attacked you because she wanted to get rid of you. You just stroll into Camp for a chance to fight. Even Whitestar wasn't that battle-hungry. Please, discontinue or otherwise.)) Ripple.of.mc 03:34, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart growled at Crabclaw. "Get out of here you mouse-brain! Or I'll rip ''your eye out!" She growled, her fur bristling so much, she looked twice her size.((although she's pretty small...)) ~Breezeheart ((Guys, please don't write any more roleplays until we sort this out, thanks. )) Ripple.of.mc 03:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (aaaaaand u just salty cause u dont wanna lose an eye? I would gladly allow Crabclaw to lose a fight a lose an eye, and i would gladly let him die. if you forced me to just deal with taking 4 hits in a row assuming that Crabclaw is dumb enough to just stand still and take it, you have to deal with this. sorry, but you dont get to bypass the rules that you seem to set out. You have lives, relax about your cat for gods sakes. Do you expect to never lose a life? And i didnt interrupt anything, I was here before any deputy ceremony started. If anyone interrupted anything it was dapple because she attacked me during the ceremony. And if you actually read my roleplay ,I didnt ignore anything. I said that he got up after mothstar got off, so read before you get all mad and start accusing me of things. You are being a hypocrite right now and i wanted you to see how I felt. DEAL AND STOP COMPLAINING)Whitestar 03:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) let them rooleplay, mothstar did lose an eye today.) ((Ripple, I feel that I must delete all this and we can just go on with the ceremony.)) ★Darкsнïne★ 03:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((This is starting to get kiddish. Honestly, having revenge so "he knows how I felt" is something a smaller younger kid would do. Let's jusalwojust forgehappened and keep on with this.))★Darкsнïne★ 03:46, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (no, were not forgetting. this happened. too bad so sad for moth and crab, i dont care. nobody is magically healing their way out of this.)Whitestar 03:48, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Don't accuse Dapple of it! Your the one who started all this White! And Darkie? I feel that you should delete all this and pretend nothing ever happened. Lets just go along with the ceremony like nothing ever happened.))Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (i didnt blame it on anyone) ((Both of you, stop! This has gone far. No offense, I am neutral here but hello: White, not only did you break the warrior code, and could cause a war between ShadowClan and RiverClan, but you destroyed a lot of the peace that was going on. You just became a warrior as Crabclaw and you already misused him. For all I know, if I was Fernstar, I would of called you back to be an apprentice to be retaught your behavior. I do agree, I did step up to fight you while Mothstar called for a meeting, but I had to get rid of you, and you wouldn't leave without a fight. Besides, I need to refresh my roleplay. Ripple, not only are you innocent, but you have proven yourself at this moment to have lost your self-control back in your roleplay. I would like to agree with White you made too many moves at once back there. Even though he'll defend himself and prove three or two of your moves useless, it was still okay to say that Crabclaw was automatically staggered, but you could have said "He should have automatically." Because then it means, that if he said he never did, then he was wrong, and you were right. Because apparently it SHOULD have happened. On the other hand, both of you stop.)) -Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Icy, please don't feed the argument. I'm going to get out of this argument, because I wish to not be involved in this.))★Darкsнïne★ 03:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (OK THIS IS SETTLED!!!! things happened, and they DID happen. nothing can be changed. moth is blind in one eye, now shadowclan hate riverclan. im fine if crabclaw is made an apprentice. THIS IS DONE! Ripple, i am sorry but stop being a wimp. you are a leader with 9 lives, deal with having one less eye. it aint that serious. problem solved crabclaw went home and deputy ceremony is on. DEAL)Whitestar 03:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Yes. Dapple is correct. This needs to stop. We cannot have all of this fighting, as it may lead to bad outcomes in the furure. She is right in the mind that you, Crabclaw, have already misused him as a character, and caused stress and tension in both ShadowClan and RiverClan. Ripplefrost, I understand that you are annoyed by his behavior, and the fact that he will not listen is stressful, but I please ask you to keep on trying. Dapple is also right that you did make too many moves, and I honestly agree with her and White. You bnoth just need to cool it and stop.)) ~Fernstar ((Yeah, I had to admit I did do something wrong once again. I only made more than one moves because White ignored me and waited for you to respond. Yet, I am still upset at this conflict. All we are trying to do is get Crab out of the territory but you're making too much of a deal of it. And no, I'm not going to resolve it in that matter. I want it to end off when all of the other RiverClan cats left the territory and took Crabclaw with them. Please don't call me a wimp anymore just because I don't something to happen, I'm also highly offended by that too. I'm not that sensitve about my character, I just don't want a pointless fight to happen.)) Ripple.of.mc 04:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream watched the young russet tom leave, her sides heaving. Her wounds now began to sting and burn more than before. She slowly whipped around to lick up the remain of Crabclaw's ear and slowly chewed it up. She hadn't eaten in two whole days so what could be better? She took a glance at Hawkshadow, who's gaze wasn't on her. She slowly padded away from ShadowClan's camp, her head hanging low and her tail dragging behind her. She was exhausted and in pain. She had picked up a few cobwebs on the way, and goldenrod but she wondered if they would be good enough. She eventually collapsed on the ground, and just began to chew up the goldenrod into a poultice applying it whereever she could reach and then placing the cobwebs on it. (Wtf Dapple. You haven't even lost much blood) -Dapplefrost022|Wall 04:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC)